The Enchanter
by kaylamoonshoes
Summary: Blaine Hummel-Anderson had a wonderful husband, two beautiful children, and a good job. Unfortunately, due to an affair his mother had, he comes with a few extra amenities- he is magic. After seemingly gaining control of his powers, he must now learn to use them, save his mother, and a world who looked on his birth father as a hero. Can Blaine be one, too?
1. The HummelAndersons

**Here's a supernatural au I've been working on. I love magic- it's just something I really like. I wanted to do a superhero!klaine but this just came out of nowhere. **

**btdubs, Kayla is me...I am Kayla...whatever she says or does, it's exactly would I would do or say...she is me...because I'm Kayla.**

**yeah, I put me in there...so what? Here you go!**

* * *

Little feet padded down the wood-floored hallway. The feet's owner was a little girl aged three, her eyes wide and curious, hazel like her daddy's.

It was just after daybreak and the little girl was starving, or so she felt. She tiptoed quietly past her little brother Elijah's room as instructed by her parents. Elijah was collicy, they often said, and it was best to let him sleep when he would.

Finally, the little girl reached the stairs and gripped the bars on the railing, slowly inching herself down them. Once she finally reached the bottom, she scurried into the kitchen, slid the step stool over to the counter, and started to ascention toward the cereal in the cabinet.

"Hold it," she heard a familiar voice and almost slipped backward off the counter. Her daddy stood, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his toe against the plush carpet of the living room floor.

"Um...mornin', Daddy," she smiled, hoping to win him over with her sweetness. He walked over, arms still crossed, and simply stood there, staring at her.

"I was hungry," she said simply.

"How many times have we told you not to climb on the counter?" he asked her. She feigned thought, twisting her mouth into a thoughtful position and tapping her finger against her chin. Her daddy sighed and lifted her down.

"What do you want, Romy?" he asked, fighting a smile at her pout.

"Floot loops," she answered quietly. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"I mean... 'Fruit' Loops," she corrected herself. He smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly.

"Good morning, Rosemary."

"Morning, Daddy," she giggled and he set her down, getting to work on her breakfast.

A few moments later, another set of feet padded down the stairs, these larger and a bit louder than Romy's. Another man rounded the corner and rubbed his eyes sleepily under his glasses.

"Good morning, Rosemary," he yawned and sat next to her.

"Daddy's making me... 'Fruit' Loops," she said slowly so she got it right. The man smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Well, I wonder if Daddy minds making me some, too," he smiled.

"Daddy! Papa wants floot loops!"

Kurt Hummel-Anderson looked up from the table at his husband Blaine, who was raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

"You heard her. Papa wants floot loops," he winked. Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes, grabbing another bowl and pouring some into it.

To the outside world, this is a normal family- well, as normal as a family with two fathers can get. Blaine Hummel-Anderson was the only thing that was different about the four people living in the medium-sized suburban home on the outskirts of New York City.

Blaine Anderson was born in secrecy, a product of a love affair his mother had with someone she shouldn't have. Or, should we say, something.

Blaine Anderson was...to say the least...different.

The secrets surrounding his conception were still a little hidden from Kurt, but he did know that he was a product of something not of this world, an magician of sorts. His mother told him very little- only that something was about to change in him.

It came about after a fight Blaine had with his father- or the man who, until that night, he thought was his father- and his room began to shake, seemingly with the anger he was feeling. The floor cracked, the photos on the walls fell and shattered around him like glass rain.

Kurt remembered the phone call and the absolute shock that came with the next few days after. Blaine couldn't tell him much, but after the shock settled, Kurt did all he could to help him research. There was nothing. It scared Blaine. He didn't want to be a 'monster' as he called it, but after a while, he learned to accept it, control his random bursts of power, and live a perfectly normal life.

His blood made him very reluctant to father a child. Kurt wanted him to be the father of one of the childern while Kurt fathered the other. Blaine was scared that he would make a baby who had to live with this power- to have to tell them one day after they have a tantrum that the reason their house is shaking is because they were part magic.

Rosemary was a perfectly normal little girl. After several temper tantrums and mental breakdowns, no furniture was destroyed. Blaine had let out a breath of relief while Kurt argued with her about shoes.

Presently, Blaine was working at a lawyer's office, dealing in family law, while Kurt worked in the city as a realtor. They both had wonderful jobs, wonderful children, and a wonderful marriage of almost 7 years.

"Your Fruit Loops, dear," Blaine said properly and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Blegh," Romy gagged and Blaine tickled her chin before handing her cereal to her and kissing her curly brown hair.

A piercing cry came from upstairs and both fathers groaned.

"Got it," Blaine hurried up the stairs and disappeared.

"Papa, can we go to the park today?" Romy asked, widening her eyes.

"Sure, sweetie. Daddy and I have a little work to do, but we'll go after, promise," he winked at her. She smiled and wiggled her butt in her chair.

"Is Kayla coming, too?"

Kayla was the kid's 21-year-old nanny. She came every day, regardless of whether or not they needed her, which was very, very rare.

"I can call her and see. I'm sure she will."

"Yay! I wanna wear my green dress!"

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. Blaine walked down the stairs, cooing at a babbling Elijah. Elijah was almost one and full of things to say, just very limited with words.

"Daddy, we're going to the park!"

"Are we?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at Kurt.

"She has those eyes, Blaine," he shrugged at him. Elijah was undoubtably Kurt's. His big, blue eyes were wide and staring at Kurt's colorful cereal curiously.

"Well, can't argue with that," Blaine laughed and sat down, holding the chubby little boy on his lap. Elijah reached a fat hand toward Kurt's bowl but Kurt slid it away.

"No, Mr. Greedy," he giggled at the little boy. "Papa will get you something, just sit tight," he kissed his nose and the little boy gurbled.

Three hours later, after pouring over a couple of case files and contracts, the dads got their kids dressed and made a phone call to Kayla. Before they were done, the young woman came bouncing in the door.

"Where are my munchkins!?" she called to the living room. They both squealed and ran- Elijah crawling furiously- toward her. She scooped them up and kissed their faces. Kayla was a cute, short, red-headed girl that had become very close to them. Blaine did some part-time work at a community college teaching music- his second major- and he and Kayla became more friends than teacher and student. When he decided to take on a nanny after Romy was born, she offered her services and had been a godsend. The kids loved her and so did Kurt. She had been working for them since her freshman year.

"I brought you two something," she whispered, smiling at them. They both leaned toward her purse and she pulled out two cookies- one Hello Kitty and one Spiderman.

"OOoo! Daddy, Papa, can we eat them!?" Romy hugged her cookie to her chest while Elijah chewed on his, still in the wrapper.

"When we get to the park, we have a picnic. We'll eat them then, ok?" Blaine laughed. "What do you two say?"

"Thank yooou!" Romy sang.

"Tagoo," Elijah attempted. Kayla tickled his chin and stood up.

"How's Burt and Ernie today?" she smiled, leaning against the rail.

"We're fine, thank you," Kurt ruffled her short hair, tossing it slightly. She quickly fixed it back into place and grumbled at him about touching her head.

The ride was entertaining, setting up was a little stressful because Elijah kept waddling off, and sitting under the shade tree while Kayla pushed the kids on the swings and watched Romy on the slide was peaceful and enjoyable.

It wasn't until the clouds started to come and the thunder rumbled a little.

"Uh oh, we better clean up," Kurt started to stand, but Blaine's hand was gripping his tightly.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked at his husband. His eyes were closed, his body buzzing slightly. Kurt furrowed his brow.

"Blaine, come on...it's about to rain," he shook Blaine, but he didn't move. Without warning, the clouds parted, the sun appeared, and there was no trace of rain in the sky. Kurt's heart was hammering in his chest. It was the strangest thing.

Blaine blinked his eyes open and looked around. "God, it's beautiful out here today, isn't it?"

Kurt looked at him, mouth slightly open. Blaine looked over, confused by the look on his husband's face.

"What?"

Kurt looked around, noticing others looking up at the sky, some shrugging it off and others discussing it animatedly. Kayla looked over at Kurt and gave him a 'what the hell' look.

"Nothing...it's a beautiful day."

* * *

"I'm gonna lay him down," Blaine whispered to Kurt, kissing his cheek and heading up the stairs with a sleeping Elijah after they walked in later that day from the park. Romy walked into the living room and started playing with her doll house and Kurt and Kayla sat down at the dinner table with two glasses of wine.

"So what up with the weather today, huh? Weird, right?" Kayla sipped her wine. Kurt nodded, running his finger over the rim of the glass. Kayla tilted her head at him.

"What's up, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and shook his head. "Nothing...just thinking about this sale I have to make next week. It's a doozy."

Kayla shook her head. "I'll never understand how you woke up one day and said, 'I think I'll sell overpriced lofts to pompous assholes for the rest of my life'."

Kurt laughed and nudged her leg with his foot. "It pays well."

"So does a bounty hunter, and that's a way cooler job," she pointed at him for emphasis and sipped her wine again. Kurt wished he had grown up with Kayla. She was a trip.

Over on the counter, a baby monitor sat, blinking at the movement on the other end as Blaine shifted the little boy around in his arms to place him in the bed.

A sound started to come out of it like none Kurt had ever heard before- a loud, screeching sound that sounded as if it were being held up to a microphone with a cat shrieking into it. Kayla and Kurt covered their ears and Kurt ran over to shut it off quickly.

"'The fuck was that!?" Kayla stared at it as if it were going to eat her.

"I don't know..." he blinked, trying to stave off the ringing in his ears. Romy came running in and wrapped her legs around her Papa's legs.

"Papa?"

"It's ok, it was just the baby monitor," he soothed her and picked her up. Blaine came walking down the stairs, whistling to himself. When he saw the startled people in his kitchen, he stopped.

"What?"

"You didn't hear that noise?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows. "What noise?"

"The one that sounded like you were mauling a cat in your son's bedroom," Kayla said bluntly. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"No, why?" he walked toward the fridge and opened the door. The three stared at him as he took out a beer and sat down at the counter.

"I didn't hear anything, ok?" he laughed again and shook his head at them, mumbling about crazy people. Kurt's stomach stirred a little. He had a feeling he may know what was going on, but it was all from reading fantasy novels and watching too many sci-fi movies.

It was under control. Blaine had it under control.

* * *

"You've got plenty of diapers?"

"Yup."

"And if Romy has to go potty-"

"I put her on it and she shits, I know," Kayla shoved Kurt toward the door on Monday morning as Blaine stood at the coat rack, wrapping his scarf around his neck. "This ain't my first rodeo, cowboy."

"I know, I know," Kurt slipped his jacket on and grabbed his brief case. "We'll be home a-"

"Around six, maybe six thirty 'if we pick up Pad-Thai', yeah, yeah. And don't bother, I'm fixing spaghetti," Kayla recited.

"Am I really that rep-"

"Repetative? Yeah," Blaine smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's ok, sweetie, it's cute."

Kurt huffed and shoved Blaine out the door. "Bye, Kayla."

"Bye, Burt, Bye, Ernie," she waved and shut the door.

"I'll never figure out which one of us is Burt and which one is Ernie," Blaine shook his head.

"You're Ernie," Kurt laughed and opened the passenger door for Blaine. Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes. They rode in comfortable silence toward the city, hands clasped while Kurt ran his middle finger over the cold band on Blaine's ring finger. It was a habit he couldn't break.

"Blaine?" Kurt finally spoke up. "Have you noticed anything strange lately?"

Blaine thought and shook his head. "Not really...with the kids, or-?"

"No...with you."

Blaine looked curiously at his husband. "No...should I have?"

"It's just...the other day at the park...with the weather...then the baby monitor acting funny," Kurt shrugged. "I was wondering if maybe your powers-"

"Kurt," Blaine said in a warning tone. He didn't like talking about it much.

"I know, I know," Kurt squeezed his hand. "It's just me worrying, I guess...it was just a coincidence, I guess."

Blaine settled back in his seat and let out a sigh. "I've got it under control, Kurt, remember? I have had for a while."

Kurt nodded and let the matter drop. If Blaine said it was nothing to worry about, then he believed him. That day, however, would only make him all the more curious.

* * *

**eek**


	2. The Explosion

**So...I'm digging this...**

**here's ch. 2. I will now slumber after a root canal.**

* * *

Kurt sat in his office, going over a mountain of contracts he had to read over before distributing them to potential homeowners. It was just after lunch time when he heard a loud bang outside. He flinched only slightly- he was used to the sounds of construction in the city- but when he saw several of his coworkers running toward the window, he decided he would take a look.

He was five stories up, so he had to look down to see it, but he saw smoke billowing from a coffee shop he frequented across the street.

"Oh, my," he mumbled and looked around the area, seeing if anyone had gotten out. What alarmed him was the first person he saw stumble from the smoke.

Blaine.

He was obviously coughing, looking around fearfully and leaning against the brick of the building. Fear filled his eyes and he closed his eyes, looking as guilty as a child who stole candy from a candy store.

Kurt took off down the hall toward the elevator, his heart hammering in his chest. It was taking too long, so he threw open the door to the stairs and took them two at a time until he reached the exit.

Shoving through a crowd that had built up around the building, he finally saw Blaine, his suit covered in dust and his face black from the smoke.

"Blaine!?" Kurt ran over and pulled him into his arms. Blaine was shaking and obviously scared, mumbling Kurt's name and gripping him tightly.

"What happened, Blaine, talk to me-"

"I don't know! I don't remember!" he cried into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt tensed and gripped Blaine tighter. His husband cried into his shoulder a moment more before sniffling and looking around.

"Oh, god...is everyone out?"

"I think so, sweetie. It's ok," Kurt ran a hand through his curls and pulled him back to his chest. "Look, let's get you home."

"Kurt, I-"

"It's ok," Kurt shushed the hysterical man and pulled him toward the parking garage where his car was parked. Blaine continued to stare back at the coffee shop, knowing good and damn well that he had done something wrong.

* * *

Kayla wet a rag and brought it over to Kurt, who sat on the couch while Blaine sat on the coffee table, still covered in soot and still in a daze.

"So...it just blew up?"

Kurt nodded. "As far as I know. I just heard the explosion."

"Well, what happened, Blaine? You were there-"

"Not a good time," Kurt warned her. "Could you go make sure Elijah is still asleep?"

Kayla got the hint and with a comforting squeeze to Blaine's shoulder, she headed upstairs. Kurt pressed the wet rag to a scrape on Blaine's jaw, stemming the light flow of blood. Blaine stared blankly at the spot next to Kurt on the couch.

"Sweetheart...please tell me what you're thinking about?"

"I don't remember anything, Kurt...I walked in, ordered my coffee, then I'm surrounded by smoke...people are screaming..."

Tears rolled down Blaine's cheek.

"Did you feel anything...different before you blanked out?" Kurt asked. Blaine swallowed.

"I don't know...my fingers may have been tingling a little...but the doctor said I have bad circulation in my hands and I just thought-"

He stopped and sighed. "It's not my fucking circulation, is it?"

Kurt cupped Blaine's uninjured jaw and made him look into his eyes. "We'll figure it out and fix it."

"I don't want this to happen again, Kurt," Blaine shook his head. "Not with my children around...what if I blow up the house? What if-" he choked. Kurt knew he was thinking about what would happen if he accidently hurt the children.

"We'll talk to your mom. She may know more than what she told you when you were younger. Whatever it is that's making this happen, we'll fix it. I told you I'd do anything to help you, remember?"

Blaine nodded softly and Kurt pulled him into a hug, neverminding the soot covering Blaine's clothes. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and sighed, letting himself relax in his arms.

"All's well in Eli-land," Kayla bounced down the stairs and saw them embracing. "Oops, Burt and Ernie moment. My bad. Going to start dinner now," she backed into the kitchen, leaving the two men to stare after her, amused.

"Tell me how you met her again?"

"She wanted to touch my hair," Blaine laughed, wiping his eyes.

"Who would know," Kurt said sarcastically and kissed Blaine's temple. "Go get cleaned up and we'll have dinner."

Blaine held onto Kurt's hand as he tried to stand up.

"The kids are napping...Kayla's here...would you join me?" he smirked. Kurt bit his lip and returned it.

"After you, Mr. Hummel-Anderson," he winked and Blaine led them toward the stairs.

"Don't wake up the kids with your sex noises," Kayla called after them, making them stumble and laugh.

* * *

After a long- very long- shower, Kurt and Blaine came down, half-dressed and clean, to find Kayla feeding Elijah and Romy.

"Took you long enough. Which one of you couldn't get it?"

"Would you watch it?" Kurt fought a grin as he scolded her for talking like that in front of his kids. Blaine tapped Kurt's ass as he went to sit down, making Kurt wince a little, but blush nonetheless.

"You know, if your gonna leave massive hickies on Blainers, at least make him put a shirt on," Kayla motioned toward Blaine's back.

"Papa, what's a hickey?" Romy asked.

"I didn't, and I'll tell you when your thirty." Kurt put some spaghetti on his plate.

"Then what is that monstrosity on his back?" Kayla turned Blaine around and showed Kurt what she was talking about. Directly between his shoulder blades was something he had never seen before. It was a rather large circle, seemingly burned into his skin and healed. The center of the circle was a spot, a perfectly round dot.

"It looks like a boob," Kayla inspected it.

"You're a boob," Blaine defended himself weakly.

"What's a boob?" Romy tilted her head, also looking.

"Can we stop saying 'boob'?" Kurt shooed them back to the table and turned back to it, running his fingers over it.

"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked.

"What? I don't even feel anything," Blaine turned around, trying to look in the toaster over his shoulder to see what the fuss was about.

"It looks like someone...branded you or something...I've never seen this before," Kurt leaned against the counter. Kayla watched on, fascinated by the strange events.

Blaine froze when he finally saw it. He knew that symbol. He had seen it so many times as a child on the necklace his mother wore. He always wondered how the spot in the middle stayed perfectly without anything holding it there...when she finally told him about his real father, he understood it was magic.

"I...I'm gonna go to bed early," he stammered. He kissed Kurt on the cheek, said goodnight to the kids and Kayla, and hurried upstairs.

"What's going on with you guys? Are you like...assassins or spies or something? Oh my god, are you guys having demon problems like Paranormal Activity or something?"

"Demons?" Romy asked nervously.

"No, there's no demon," Kurt said quickly, sitting down and pulling Romy into his lap. "Just...we'll get the kids to sleep and I'll tell you...  
but you can NEVER tell a soul about this."

Kayla made a 'scout's honor' gesture and finished feeding Elijah and herself. After cleaning the kids up and laying them down, she met Kurt downstairs with beer.

"Ok, spill," she said in a serious tone. She was Kurt's closest confidant around the area and he didn't think he could hide this any longer. She could be silly, but she was very bright. She would never tell a soul if he told her not to.

"I have no idea where to start," Kurt sighed.

"The beginning is always a dandy place," she sipped her beer. Kurt raked his fingers through his hair and let out a breath.

"Yeah...so, Blaine's mom had an affair...he never met his real dad, but he was...different."

Kayla quirked her eyebrow. "Was he Asian or something?"

"No, he wasn't Asian," Kurt fought a smile. She could always make a joke. "Blaine's father was...magic."

Kayla didn't have a witty retort, so he continued.

"When Blaine was about 16, weird stuff started happening...he got in a fight with his father...well, his mother's husband...and the room started vibrating...he called me, freaking out because he had no clue what was going on and I went over there to comfort him, but his mom told me I needed to leave...that she just needed to talk to Blaine alone. She told him about his real dad and how he was half-magic and that his powers were starting to develop...when he told me he thought I was going to leave him, but I stayed and tried to help him learn more about it."

Kayla stared, opened mouthed, at Kurt the whole time.

"He seemed to get it under control- took up boxing to keep his anger under control, did breathing excersizes...it's all been fine until now. We think he may have been the cause of the explosion at the coffee shop today. And the thing with the weather the other day and the baby monitor... please say something, your freaking me out," Kurt finally finished and waited, breath held, for Kayla to say something.

"You're shitting me, right?" she let out a laugh.

"I wish," he said seriously. Kayla's expression went from amused to pure confusion.

"So...Blaine's a wizard?"

"Or something...we don't really know what it is..." Kurt ran his fingers through his hair again. They heard a crash at the door and heard it fly open and slam.

"What the-" Kurt hopped up and ran to the door, throwing it open to see Blaine bolting toward the car.

"Blaine!?" Kurt called to him. Blaine looked up at him, his face set in anger.

"You told her!"

Kurt swallowed and Kayla shrank behind him a bit. His voice boomed with a roll of thunder over their heads. Lightning shot across the sky as Blaine climbed into the car and drove, quickly, down the street and out of sight.

"Blaine-" he stepped forward.

"Come on, Kurt," Kayla pulled him in as the sky lit up with hundreds of bolts of lightning and rolling thunder. They shut the door as the rain began to pound heavily against the house.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Kayla paced and seemed to try and make logical sense of what she had just seen.

"I have to go find him," Kurt started slipping on his tennis shoes.

"Kurt, it's a fucking hurricane out there," Kayla grabbed his arm to stop him. "You said it happens when he's angry, right? Maybe he just needs to cool off..."

Kurt stilled and dropped his foot, his shoe half-way on.

"Just...let him run out of steam or something then we'll see what we can do," Kayla pulled Kurt back into the living room and sat him down on the sofa.

Kayla fell asleep on the couch around four a.m., but Kurt stayed awake, holding his phone and looking up occasionally at the door, listening to the storm rage outside. It had died down a bit and he hoped it meant that Blaine was calming down. He knew Blaine had a right to be mad at him for telling. He trusted Kurt with this and he had told someone else. Blaine knew Kayla wouldn't tell, but it probably still hurt.

The morning came and the storm settled into a misty rainfall. The thick black clouds were now a thin gray and it just looked sad outside. Around mid-morning, the front door finally opened and Blaine stepped inside, dripping wet from the rain.

Kurt ran to him and hugged him tightly, surprised when Blaine actually hugged him back.

"I had to get out...I didn't want to hurt anyone," Blaine said hoarsely into Kurt's neck.

"I know...it's ok," Kurt kissed his wet hair. "And I'm so sorry, Blaine...I just...I had to tell someone and Kayla won't tell anyone-"

"I know, Kurt, baby," Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair and kissed his forehead. "It's ok...I'm not mad anymore..."

Kurt sniffed and leaned his head against Blaine's. "You scared me...running off like that."

"It's out of control, Kurt...I have to fix this before I hurt the kids...or you."

Kurt nodded and rubbed Blaine's back. "We'll talk to your mom. Today."

Kayla peaked around the corner at them. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked around Kurt and smiled at her. "Come here, kid," he reached for her. She smiled back and hugged him. She came just below his chin, so he rested it on her head. "I'm not mad at you, you know?"

"Good. And I swear, I won't tell...it's actually kinda cool," she leaned up and looked at him. "I mean...you're like Harry Potter without the creepy dark wizard trying to kill you."

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "Thanks."

None of them knew that that couldn't have been farther from the truth. They didn't know that at that moment, they were all being watched, preyed upon, and marked for death by dark forces that they couldn't even see.

* * *

**sleep sleep time**


	3. Atticus

**trying to get some updating done before I'm a slave to nursing school lol.**

* * *

"Ok, so, you have to control it, right? Well, if you've read as many nerd books as I have, you'd know you need a channel, something to reign it into to keep it from flying all over the place," Kayla told them as she washed dishes and the children played in the play room past the living room. "Harry Potter used a wand...I could go outside and try and whittle you one of those out of a branch or something."

Blaine stared at her, amusedly. "A wand? Really?"

"Hey, just trying to come up with something. It's not every day you find out your boss and best bro is a magical entity."

Kurt had been trying to call Blaine's mother all afternoon, but no one was answering. Blaine's father was no help- he simply said that she went on a trip a few days before with her mother and hadn't come back yet. It was odd, but not unheard of, for Charla Anderson to simply take a trip and not tell anyone.

A knock came at the door and they all glanced up.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Kurt asked, checking the clock to see it was almost nine. Kayla dried her hands and walked over, opening the door slowly.

"Um...can I help you, sir?"

"Blaine Anderson, please?" an old, gruff voice came from behind the door. Kurt and Blaine peeked around the corner.

"May I ask who wishes to speak to him?" Kayla placed a hand on her hip, studying the strange man. He was dressed in a traveling cloak with suit pants, a crisp button up, and a black tie. His face was worn and his long, gray hair was tied behind his head in a ponytail.

"If you don't mind, miss, it's rather important," he said calmly. "I have word from his mother."

Blaine walked around the corner. "Who are you?"

The man looked up and seemed to recognize Blaine. "Ah...you've grown since I last saw you, Blaine. If you don't mind...it's rather dangerous for me to simply be standing in your doorway. May I come in?"

Blaine exchanged a look with Kurt, who looked skeptic, but nodded.

"Sure," he said, and Kayla stepped out of the way, letting the man in, but grabbing an umbrella that was propped against the coat rack for protection.

The man curiously studied the beautiful home, taking in the photos and knick-knacks around the house.

"You have a lovely home, Blaine. You and Kurt have made a beautiful life here," he smiled warmly at the couple, who were staring at him curiously.

"Not to be rude, but I have no idea who you are," Blaine stepped a bit in front of Kurt, not liking that the man knew his husband's name as well as his own.

"Oh, forgive me," the man apologized and sat down on the armchair in the living room, making himself at home. "You wouldn't remember me- you were only a toddler last I saw you. I had the misfortune of delivering the news of your father's death to your mother."

Blaine's countenance relaxed a little. "Death?"

The man tilted his head. "She didn't tell you he had passed? Oh... I'm sorry you had to hear it from me, but it was years and years ago, I'm afraid."

"Wait...you said you had news from my mother...and you never said who you were," Blaine started to get a little irritated at the man's vagueness. Kayla and Kurt were watching, slightly nervous.

"I am Atticus. I'm a friend of your mother's, I guess you would say...I'm...well, I'm like you," he smiled at Blaine.

"Like me?"

"An enchanter," he said simply. "Did your mother never tell you anything, son?"

Blaine was almost staggering for hearing it from someone else. Enchanter...it had a name.

"Anyway, the reason for my trip is to tell you that your mother...well...she's in a bit of a spot."

Blaine furrowed his brow. "A what?"

"A spot...a predicament...in a bit of trouble," Atticus rattled off.

"I know what it means," Blaine growled. "What do you mean!?"

"She has been taken...she is safe right now, so don't worry just yet. Blaine, you are your father's only child. Your father was a very powerful enchanter who held a great deal of standing in my world for being very good at what he did-"

"Your...your world?" Blaine asked as if he hadn't heard him right.

"Yes. He had many enemies, Blaine...one in particular that may or may not have directly caused his death...he is the one we are worried may have your mother."

Blaine shook his head. "You just said she was safe-"

"For now...but Blaine, I came here to also let you know that it's time for you to harness your strength...to learn to use your magic. Our world may soon need you..."

Blaine walked over and plopped down on the couch, his head spinning with all of the new and unbelieveable information he had been given.

"What does he need to do?" Kurt piped up behind him. Blaine jumped and stared at him.

"Are you kidding me? You're going with this?"

Atticus leaned forward. "Blaine, I understand it is a lot to take in-"

"Damn right! I never wanted this! I didn't want these stupid powers or to have to be a hero...I just wanted to marry Kurt and have a family and move on with my life!"

Blaine's anger caused the glass table in front of him to split, spiderwebs spreading through the glass. He stopped, breathing deepily and closing his eyes. Once he calmed himself he opened them back up. Atticus leaned toward the table and ran his hand centimeters above the glass. It seemed to liquify and the cracks sealed themselves, the table becoming pristine as the day they bought it. Kurt, Kayla and even Blaine were staring in amazement.

"You can do that, too, Blaine...if you allow me to show you how."

Blaine looked up at Atticus, studying the old man. All he had ever done with his magic was destroy...

"I...I can't just leave my family for another world..."

"You won't have to," Atticus waved a hand. "Our world isn't exactly safe for you to train in at the moment. If word got around that you were there before you were at your full power and control, it could be dire."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder, squeezing it gently. Blaine placed a hand over Kurt's and ran his finger over Kurt's wedding band.

"So what...I'd train here?" Blaine looked around. "What about my kids? What if something goes wrong and I hurt them? Or Kurt or Kayla?"

"They will be safe, I assure you," he smiled warmly as Romy and Elijah made their way into the room from the play room, Romy with a doll and Elijah with baby keys dangling from his mouth like a puppy.

"Daddy, Papa, Eli got drool on Sasha's hair- oh, hi!" she smiled at Atticus and waved. He gave her a small nod and a smile. The doll she was holding was suddenly dry, her hair no longer matted and sticky, but soft and straight.

"Wow...did you do that?" she asked Atticus, wide-eyed and amazed.

"An old trick," he winked at her. Atticus stood up and held a hand out to Blaine.

"If you will let me, I will help you...you don't quite realize yet who you are to our world, but with my help, maybe you can."

Blaine studied his hand and shared a look with Kurt, who nodded to him. Kayla was chewing on her fingernail and moving to Elijah and pick him up.

Blaine sighed and shook his hand. "Ok."

As their hands touched, Blaine felt a warm sensation fall over his head and seem to drip down his body like water. When Atticus let him go, he shivered.

"Maybe that will help you get a little more control of yourself, Blaine. You have some anger issues, it seems," he smiled and slowly walked to the door, nodding a goodbye to Kayla and the kids before walking out of the door.

"...Was that my grandpa or something? He looked like a grandpa," Romy asked, tilting her head and stroking her dolls fresh hair. Blaine leaned back and covered his eyes with his palms.

"What the hell just happened?"

"You're an enchanter, your dad was super awesome, and you have to save a world...you're Harry Freaking Potter..." Kayla sat down next to him and patted his knee. "Better just go ahead and draw on a scar and get an owl."

While they were talking, Romy had gotten bored and started tugging for a book on the shelf beneath the television. A vase rested on top of the television and it teetered dangerously. She grunted and pulled hard, causing the vase to topple.

Blaine looked through his hands just in time to see it and, on instinct, held out his hand and the vase froze mid-air, millimeters above the little girl's head. The whole family, even Elijah, stared in amazement at Blaine. He lifted the vase and set it gently back on the television where it was and slumped back, his body slightly drained from the exhertion and the adrenaline.

"Daddy...what did you just do?" Romy asked, still not moving from where she was.

"Just saved you from a painful bump on the head, munchkin," Kayla smiled, rubbing Blaine's shoulder. "Let's go to bed, kids...give the daddies a minute."

The kids said their goodnights with a couple of wairy glances at Blaine and followed Kayla upstairs to their rooms.

Blaine was staring down at his hands. Kurt didn't know exactly what to say to him.

"Wow," was all he could manage.

"I don't know how I feel about this," Blaine muttered. Kurt sighed and took Blaine's hands into his.

"Maybe Atticus is right. Why don't you let him help you?" Kurt kissed Blaine's knuckles. "I don't know why, but I trust him."

Blaine sighed and leaned forward, resting his head on Kurt's shoulder and letting his husband wrap his arms around him.

"Just...I'm scared..."

"Me, too," Kurt whispered in his ear. "But we'll be ok. I just know it."

Blaine slid his eyes closed and burrowed closer to Kurt. He had no idea what he was getting into, but he figured it couldn't be all bad- not if he had Kurt.

* * *

The next morning, Blaine glared at a glass of milk he was trying to lift into the air. He managed to make it slightly vibrate.

"Daddy, what are you-"

"Shh," he held out a finger to his daughter, never taking his mind off the glass. Romy quirked an eyebrow at him and placed a hand on her hip.

After a moment, the glass began to tremble and levitate. Romy shrieked and Blaine jumped, looking to see what was wrong with her, and the glass fell to the table, milk spilling across the surface.

"Damnit," he mumbled and got up to get a towel.

"Sorry, Daddy...that was weird," Romy clutched her blanket.

"It's ok, Rosemary," he answered and started wiping up the milk. "You have no clue what to think, do you?"

Romy shook her head and Blaine sighed, putting the soiled towel in the sink and picking her up.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked her, rubbing his nose against hers. "Ask any questions?"

Romy bit her lip and picked at his t-shirt collar. "I...I don't know."

Blaine sighed and pulled her tight to his chest. "I know this is probably scary-"

"And weird," she mumbled into his chest.

He laughed. "Yeah...but apparently your grandpa had something he didn't get to finish...I have to finish it."

"Will you have to leave?" she looked up, her eyes a little teary.

Blaine kissed her cheek. "I don't know yet."

"I don't want you to leave," she whined and buried her head in his neck. Kurt had snuck down the stairs and was standing against the doorframe.

"I don't want to either, Romy," he blinked away tears. "But it won't be forever. I'll be back."

"But if Grandpa didn't get to finish it...how will you?"

Blaine didn't think about that. What if whatever he had to do killed him like it had killed his father? The thought caused him to tighten his hold around his baby.

"You know I'd never let anything take me away from you," he whispered in her ear. She sniffled and clutched his t-shirt.

"I love you, Daddy," she whimpered. Kurt wiped his eyes silently and walked in, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"Papa, don't let Daddy go anywhere."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, who shared a look of knowing with him. They both knew this would inevitably seperate them, but neither one wanted to talk about that just yet.

"Daddy's not going anywhere yet. He's gonna be around for a long time," Kurt smiled. They silently shared a kiss over the little girl's shoulder.

"Thank you," Blaine mouthed to him and Kurt smiled.

"Now, enough of this," Kurt let them go and kissed Romy's head. "Let me make us some breakfast."

* * *

Kayla and Romy lay in their bathing suits in the back yard on lawn chairs, soaking up the sun with matching pink sunglasses. Kurt and Elijah splashed together in the shallow end of the pool. Blaine stood in the back corner with Atticus.

"Now, the way to reign in your power varies among enchanters. The other night, you said you stopped a vase from falling on your daughter...how did you do it?"

Blaine thought about it. "I didn't really think...I was scared it was going to hit her so I just...reacted."

"I see," he nodded. Looking around, he noticed a bottle of sunscreen sitting next to Kayla and lifted it slowly upward.

"It seems fear...maybe fear for your loved ones ignites your power," Atticus said. Blaine noticed the floating bottle- the one levitating about twenty feet above his daughter. As it started to fall, he cursed Atticus and stopped it mid air, knocking it sideways and making it fall onto the hot concrete about ten feet away. Romy and Kayla both lowered their shades to see what the fuss was about.

"Do you really have to put my kids in danger to make me do this?" he asked frantically.

"No," Atticus said simply. "You just need to learn to pull that feeling in...use it. It may sound a little silly, but...you see that potted plant?"  
he pointed to the one beside the sliding glass door. "Imagine something was happening to little Elijah," he indicated the infant giggling and splashing his papa in the water. "Imagine you are using that plant to fend off say...a man with a gun."

Blaine's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "I don't even wanna think about that."

"It's not real, Blaine...just use the fear...use the anger you feel toward the man..."

Blaine closed his eyes and he could see it. A man by the fence, pin pulled back on a small handgun about to fire at his son. Heat rose in his face and his fingertips. He opened his eyes and, one hand raised, he lifted the flower pot off the plate and threw it toward the fence.

The wood splintered and the pot barreled into the neighbor's yard. The whole family looked up, staring at the hole in the fence.

"Well...that was good," Atticus smiled and clapped Blaine on the shoulder. Blaine felt accomplished, but now had to explain to the neighbors why a potted plant had just flown into their yard.

"Can we rest a minute?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. For a while, the magic will drain your energy, but you will become used to it," Atticus smiled. "Your husband looks a little...perterbed."

"That was his favorite plant," Blaine bit his lower lip and fought a smile at Kurt's adorable frustrated look.

"Blaine Michael!"

"I'm in trouble," Blaine laughed and walked toward the pool.

* * *

**wwEEeeEEee!**


	4. Kennbrough and The Bloodline

**HELLOO! there is a little smuttiness in this one, but it's kind of...magical :D**

**Also, you're about to learn exactly why Blaine is training and the story of his father's family**

* * *

Blaine lay on his back staring at the ceiling fan. He heard the shower still running, Kurt's soft hums echoing through the cracked door. The last two weeks had been draining, but he was learning a lot. Atticus, in between showing him how to use his powers, had told him a little about the history of the world his father came from.

Kennbrough was nestled in the space of time, a world void of technology and new age ways. It sounded lovely. Atticus had known Blaine's father very well and had told him his name was Charles Hainsworth, called Charlie. He was humble, soft-spoken, but ruthless when it came to helping others and using his powers for good. Blaine grew to respect what he had learned about his father.

After clearing his mind a little, he settled back on the ceiling fan, channeling his mind on a common goal of stopping the blades from spinning. After a moment, the blades began to slow, the creaky sound of the bulb shaking becoming silent and then, they stopped completely. Blaine smiled to himself and held up his hand, moving it slowly in a counterclockwise motion. The blades began to follow the movement of his hand.

"You're getting better," Kurt said from the doorframe of the bathroom, breaking Blaine's gaze, but his mind was still working. He had started learning to multitask his powers. Kurt was standing there with a towel wrapped low on his waist, water dropletts rolling over his toned chest and stomach. Blaine let go of the blades, letting them resume their swift, clockwise motion, and slid up onto his knees on the bed. With a wag of his finger, he motioned for Kurt to join him on the bed, a smirk playing at his lips. Kurt bit his lower lip and humored him, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting patiently for further instruction.

"I wanna try something...lay down," he leaned forward and whispered into Kurt's ear, placing a kiss on the lobe before moving back and letting his shivering husband lay down on the bed. Kurt closed his eyes, relaxing and waiting.

Blaine straddled Kurt's thighs, being careful not to brush against the half-hard erection he could see just under the towel around Kurt's waist. Closing his mind to everything but the task at hand, he saw himself gently caressing Kurt, kissing over his body and down his stomach, throwing in a touch of warmth to add to the sensation.

Kurt's breath hitched.

"Blaine," he said breathily, his back slightly arching off the bed. Blaine's hands hadn't moved from his thighs where they rested, but Kurt didn't know.

"How does it feel?" Blaine asked, his pajama pants starting to tent at the small noises Kurt was making.

"Amazing...warm..." Kurt sighed and flexed his fingers.

"How about this?" Blaine moved the power down below the towel, spreading the warmth and touch over Kurt's cock, slowly and lovingly. Kurt moaned and bucked his hips up.

"What are you doing?" Kurt groaned. "Y-you're not touching me..."

"I know," Blaine smirked and moved it further still, down past Kurt's balls and over his entrance. He imagined going inside, feeling Kurt's prostate beneath the warmth of the touch and Kurt cried out, biting his lip to keep from waking the kids.

"B-blaine, fuck!" he clawed at the towel, trying to get it away from his cock, but Blaine was sitting on it. Blaine continued to press the warmth against Kurt's prostate, occasionally rolling it. He palmed himself through his pajama pants while he watched Kurt fight against the pleasure he was causing him without even touching him.

"P-please, touch me, Blaine," Kurt begged, throwing his eyes open to meet Blaine's blazing gaze. Blaine continued pressing the warmth inside his husband and tore the towel off Kurt's hips, wrapping a hand around his and Kurt's cocks and stroking quickly. This may have been the hottest thing he had ever done with him.

"Blaine, fuck, so good, yes," Kurt mumbled incoherently, thrusting up into Blaine's fist and causing their cocks to rub together. They both groaned loudly.

"I figured you would like that," Blaine huffed, a smirk playing at his lips. Kurt leaned up and kissed Blaine messily, lapping at Blaine's lip desperatly while Blaine picked up his speed and enhanced the warmth inside Kurt. Kurt wasn't even able to warn Blaine about his coming orgasm and stuttered, thrusting up into Blaine's hand as he came between them and gripping the back of Blaine's neck tight. White spots and warm, coursing shocks of pleasure danced over his nerves. Never in his life had he felt such an intense feeling. Blaine came swiftly after, moaning into Kurt's mouth. After a moment, they flopped down onto the bed, blindly reaching around for the towel and using it to clean up. Once they both got their breath back, Kurt turned his head slowly.

"Where...the hell did you learn that?"

Blaine smiled. "I didn't...I just...imagined it, put what I wanted to in there and...bam."

Kurt let out a laugh. "Well, you should use your little imagination more often. Fuck, that was intense."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Just don't tell Atticus...I don't know how he would feel about that."

They exchanged a look, the fell into a fit of giggles, holding onto each other and curling in. Finally, they got under the covers and flicked the lights off, Blaine wrapping an arm around Kurt's middle and pulling him close against his chest.

"This is all still really weird to me, but I'm getting used to it," Kurt linked his fingers with Blaine's at his stomach, their wedding bands chinking together.

"Me too...I actually kind of like it. I mean...if my dad could do something so good with his powers, maybe I could with mine...maybe I can actually finish what he needed to do..."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand tightly. They didn't like to talk about Blaine going to Kennbrough. It was never a guarentee that Blaine would come back, let alone survive...it wasn't something he liked to think about. Blaine could sense this.

"I'll always come back to you, Kurt...we'll never say goodbye, remember?"

Kurt blinked his eyes heavily and nodded. He turned his body over, curling into Blaine's chest and wrapping his arm around Blaine's back. Blaine held his husband tight and kissed his forehead. They fell asleep eventually, but for a while, they were perfectly content to just hold each other.

* * *

"PAPA!" Eli called from his Jumping Johnny in the door of the kitchen. Kurt giggled and went to pick him up.

"What is it, you?"

"Hungy," he wrapped a fat fist around a bit of Kurt's sleep shirt and yanked. Kurt rolled his eyes and set the little boy down watching him wobble a little on his feet before following his papa into the kitchen.

Blaine hurried down the stairs, Romy hot on his heels telling him about a dream she had the night before.

"And then, you and the dragon were flying over the big pond thingy and you grabbed it around the head and threw it in there," she mimicked throwing something down.

"Did I?" Blaine smiled distractedly, tying his tie with nimble fingers.

"Uh huh, and you came back and we came home and you were a superhero," she made muscles. Blaine giggled and picked up the little girl, kissing her cheek.

"That's quite a dream, kiddo."

"It's gonna happen. You're gonna be a superhero, Daddy," she nuzzled into his neck. His heart warmed and he hugged her tight. "Right?"

Blaine nuzzled her messy curls and kissed them. "I'm gonna try, sweetheart."

Kurt had placed Cheerios in front of Eli in his high chair and watched the exchange with a warm heart. Blaine put the little girl down and Kurt walked over, wrapping his arms around Blaine's jacket-clad shoulders.

"My hero," Kurt whispered and placed a kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine blushed and shook his head.

"She's silly."

"She's right," Kurt cupped Blaine's face and gave him a fond smile. "Do you have time for breakfast?"

"Barely. I have a meeting at 8.

"Just enough time. Go sit," Kurt patted Blaine's ass lightly, making the man squeak and giggle and hurry over to the table, where his kids were playing see-food.

"Cut it out, you two, it's gross," Blaine grimaced, shutting his daughter's mouth. After a hurried breakfast, Blaine kissed all three of them on the head and ran to the door, barely missing Kayla on the way out.

"Slow down, Mr. Potter, court doesn't start until the DA gets there," Kayla laughed after him as he rolled his eyes at her. Kurt finished washing dishes and getting dressed for work while Kayla cleaned up the kids and talked them into sitting down and watching cartoons.

"Hey, Ernie, the mailman just dropped this off," Kayla walked into Kurt's bedroom as if he weren't half naked in front of his closet. Kurt threw on his slacks and took the envelope from Kayla. It was odd- no return address and it simply said Blaine's name on the front. There was something inside- something small, but slightly heavy.

"Weird," he turned it in his hands, searching for some indication as to who it was from.

"Are you gonna wait for it to open itself or what?" Kayla quirked an eyebrow.

Kurt gave her a look. "It's for Blaine. I'm not gonna open it."

"Fine, I will," Kayla plucked the envelope from Kurt, though he tried to grab it from her.

"That's illegal," Kurt huffed as she climbed onto his vanity chair, holding it up above his head.

"Oops," she said deadpanned as her finger slipped under the waxy glue under the flap. "I'll rot in prison forever..."

She opened the envelope and a small pin fell out onto the floor at Kurt's feet. He bent down and picked it up, studying it closely and noticing something eerily familiar about it. It was a simple circle with a dot in the middle. He had seen it on Blaine's back before...it was still there. The dot was suspended in the center of the circle, no support holding it there whatsoever.

"Um...Kurt?"

Kurt looked up and Kayla had climbed down, holding a note in her hand, looking nervous.

Kurt took the letter and read it.

_'Blaine,_  
_You have eluded me long enough and the last of the Hainsworth blood will be spilt. Your mother is safe for now, but if I do not hear word from you by the end of this month, I cannot assure her safety. This was your father's. It is of no use to me and you are going to need all the help you can get. I will end you and your little girl, too.'_

Kurt's hands were shaking when he dropped the letter. Kayla grabbed his hands and swallowed hard.

"Kurt, breathe," she soothed him. He felt like his heart had been squeezed to bursting and his lungs were frozen. Not only was his husband in trouble, but now his daughter, his precious baby he had with the love of his life, was in danger as well.

"Maybe we should get hold of Atticus," Kayla stuttered. "Show it to him and see what we need to do."

"Oh my god," Kurt sat down on the vanity chair and buried his head in his hands. "Who is this guy?"

"Atticus will know," Kayla rubbed Kurt's back. "We'll get this figured out."

"I need Blaine," he stood quickly, but Kayla grabbed his wrist.

"He's working on one of the most important cases of his life today, Kurt, he won't be too thrilled about getting a call to come home."

"His daughter is in trouble-!"

"And nothing will hurt her here," Kayla said, tone serious and determined. "Over my dead body."

Kurt couldn't fight the overwhelming feeling to hug the girl. He threw his arms around her and she reciprocated. She really cared about his children. They weren't just a job to her. Kayla shushed him and rubbed his back, making him feel like she was the adult and he was the frightened child afraid of the boogeyman. They broke apart and Kayla wiped her eyes.

"Blaine will be home around one. We need to find a way to get Atticus here and give us some answers."

Kurt sniffed and nodded. "How do we-"

The doorbell rang, causing the children in the living room to shriek and announce that someone was there. When they answered it, the old, gruff-looking man stood in the doorway, a soft, sympathetic smile on his face.

"I believe you have some questions for me."

* * *

His name was Romulan.

"He's a powerful, evil enchanter. He's had it out for Blaine's family for many, many years."

"But why does he want Rosemary?" Kurt asked, frantically whispering while his children napped on the couch. It took about three hours to actually get them worn down enough to sleep and Kurt didn't want to have this conversation while Romy was able to eavesdrop.

"She's Blaine's biological daughter, right?" Atticus asked, folding his hands on the tabletop.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with-?"

"Everything...Romulan is out for Blaine's blood... has been since Blaine was sixteen. That's when Romulan found out that Blaine was his father's son."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't understand...why does any of this matter who his father is?"

Atticus sighed. "I'd rather wait on Blaine to talk about this...he needs to know as well."

"Needs to know what?" Blaine's voice asked from the door. He had his tie loosened and his jacket and briefcase in his right hand.

"Sweetie, your home early," Kurt stood up, taking the jacket and briefcase from him.

"Yeah...meeting ended earlier than I thought. Atticus? What's going on?" Blaine looked between them then down at the note and pin on the table.

"Blaine...you recieved this today..." Atticus picked up the pin and envelope. "It seems that there is a little more danger in this that we may have anticipated."

Blaine sat down and took the note, reading it more than once, then looking over at his sleeping daughter on the couch.

"No..."

"I'm afraid that in his eyes, he can't take Kennbrough without finishing you two off first..." Atticus rubbed his forehead. "You two are the last of the Hainsworth bloodline."

Blaine dropped the letter on the table and sighed. "What does all this mean, Atticus? Am I like...a prince or something?"

Atticus looked between the three of them and leaned forward. "I'm about to tell you a story I should have told you when all of this started, Blaine. Please forgive me for not doing so sooner."

* * *

Sixty years before, Blaine's grandfather, Jakob Hainsworth, led a rebellion in Kennbrough against the evil enchanter, who had taken control of the land by destroying the bloodline of the original rulers and casting a haze over the people. Jakob broke the haze, learning to do so among the others and they fought beside him to destroy Romulan. Jakob ruled Kennbrough for almost thirty years when he and his wife had a son, Charlie. When he was a boy, Romulan returned with a group of his own rebels and killed Charlie's parents, leaving the young boy to fight for his life.

Atticus rescued Charlie when he was only 8, teaching him all that he knew about the arcane arts and the boy grew strong and powerful like his father.

Charlie took his experimenting too far once and found himself in the mortal world, lying in a ditch on the side of a road in Westerville, Ohio. A woman, Charla, found him and took him home to clean him up. He was in love the moment he saw her, but she was married. Her husband was away on a trip to a place called Tokyo for a month and she was contemplating leaving him while he was gone. Charlie promised her he would love and cherish her like William Anderson never did and they made love, declaring that they would run away together.

Unfortunately, Romulan saw this- heard Charlie confess his love for this woman- and cast a spell on Charla Anderson, taking her memory of Charlie from her mind. When she woke the next morning, she screamed and kicked him out, telling him to never return. Charlie was devastated. Weakened with a broken heart, Charlie found his way back to Kennbrogh and, in his blind sadness, never saw Romulan cast a killing blow at him.

Charlie's death remained a secret to Atticus for two years and when he found out, he went to Charla, restoring her memories of Charlie and the love that they shared and the fact that the little boy who was toddling around the living room, Blaine, was Charlie's son, and heir to the throne of Kennbrogh.

* * *

**I am aware that Romulan is a fictional race of aliens from Star Trek but I think the name is menacing and awesome...bite me! heehee**


	5. It's Time

**DAAAAAMN!**

**I have been gone for too long again. stupid school and school related things and plays and directing and stuff...yeah.**

**Here's more.**

* * *

Blaine's training went into overdrive. With the new added danger to Rosemary, Blaine was driving himself harder and harder to become stronger, more in tune with his magic.

"Fuck, why can't I get this right!?" Blaine growled as he attempted for the tenth time to put up the shield he had been working on for the past two hours.

"You're losing focus, Blaine," Atticus instructed. You're letting your anger get in the way. Just...stop for a moment and relax-"

"Relax!? That psychopath wants to kill my four year old and you want me to relax!?" Blaine kicked the lawn chair over and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn't see the little girl leaning against the screen door, listening to and watching her father getting more and more frantic.

"Blaine, if you let your anger take over, you'll lose control and she will be in even greater danger... sit," Atticus motioned for him to sit next to him on the other chair. With a tense sigh, Blaine finally sat.

"I'm just so scared, Atticus...what if I can't do this?"

"You won't, thinking like that," the old man turned to him, glancing out of the corner of his eye and seeing the little girl place her tiny hand on the screen. "You have too much to lose to give up now."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow, directing his gaze toward where Atticus was eyeing Romy through the door. She looked a little distressed.

"Shit," Blaine mumbled and shot up out of the chair. He opened the door and the little girl tackled his legs.

"Daddy? I'm gonna die?"

"No, no, sweetie, I won't let that happen," he pulled her up in his arms and squeezed as if she would float away. She sobbed into his shoulder, gripping his now wet t-shirt tightly in her fists.

"I don't wanna die, Daddy-"

"Sssh," he soothed her. "Look at me Rosemary Elizabeth," he pulled her up, meeting her eyes with determination. She sniffed and tried not to blink her eyes, knowing that he was wanting her full attention. "I would never, ever let anything happen to you, or Elijah or Papa. I'm gonna do everything I can to save you all. No matter what..."

"I don't want you to die either, Daddy," she said in a small, pitiful voice and leaned her forehead against his. The tears clouded his eyes and he tried not to let her see, but she did. Her little fingers came up and brushed them away, but they continued to fall. He felt so lost, helpless and weak.

"But you won't...right? You're gonna beat the bad man and come home and we're gonna eat ice cream like we do when you go away for work..." a tiny hopeful smile pulled at the little girl's mouth. Blaine's heart exploded and he let out a choked laugh, gripping his little girl close to his chest and placing a kiss to her temple.

"Your Daddy is going to be just fine, Rosemary. You're going to help him be strong," Atticus spoke up behind them, a warm smile settled on his face.

Romy sniffed and buried her face in Blaine's neck. Atticus sighed.

"We're done for the evening, Blaine...go be with your family," Atticus said softly. Blaine blinked away his tears and nodded. As he opened the door and took his daughter inside, he turned to thank the man, but Atticus was gone.

* * *

"'And then, the snake said, "Ssss-sorry, Missster,"' Blaine hissed like a snake as he read the book to his children, who both giggled and snuggled further into Kurt's lap. "'I didn't mean to frighten you'."

"Daddy, snakes aren't scary, are they?" Romy asked bravely. Eli sucked on the corner of his blanket, staring up at Blaine for an answer.

"Your daddy seems to think so," Kurt smirked and nudged Blaine's foot with his.

"Ok, that was one time and it was unexpected! Plus, their slimy and they slither...I mean anything that slithers-"

"Blaine...the kids?" Kurt laughed and indicated that the children were looking at him curiously.

"I mean...no...snakes are cool," Blaine shrugged, but his skin shuddered a little at the thought of a slithery snake.

Blaine finished the book about the snake and the old man and took a sleeping Eli to his room while Kurt tucked Romy into her bed. They met back in the bedroom, both tired and ready to crawl into bed with the other.

"How was training tonight?" Kurt asked as he got undressed.

"Well...Romy might have heard about Romulan...she was terrified."

Kurt sighed a defeated sigh. It had been a point of theirs not to alarm her. Blaine plopped down into his back, hands covering his eyes. Kurt saw the weariness throughout his husband's body. Blaine worked day and night to hone his power and was doing well, but he still wasn't quite there yet. It was killing him.

Kurt crawled into their king-sized bed and settled into Blaine's side, pushing his curls off his forehead and kissing it gently. Blaine slid his hands down and looked into Kurt's eyes. It was staggering how tired they were when they were always so full of life and shining.

"I just hope I can do this," Blaine said gruffly, his body already adjusting to the bed and sleep creeping up on him. Kurt rolled over onto his husband, pressing him into the mattress gently and linking their fingers together.

"You can. You are an amazing father and a powerful enchanter's son. You have more heart and more strength than anyone I know."

"Besides yourself," Blaine gave him a small smile. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm just a genius," Kurt smirked and kissed Blaine's nose. "You will be just fine, my beautiful husband."

Blaine's eyes watered a bit and he leaned up to kiss Kurt's lips. A thud and a crash came from down the hall, making them jump a little.

"Damnit, if she's out of bed again tonight, I'm tying her to the end of ours," Kurt groaned and rolled over to get up.

"No, no, I've got it," Blaine patted Kurt's hand and stood up, slipping his t-shirt back on.

"Hurry back, mister," Kurt winked and Blaine's face flushed. A second thud and a small whine came from the same direction.

"Great, now she hurt herself...we can now say 'I told you so'," Blaine laughed and walked down the hall to Romy's room. He went to open the door.

"Aaah!" he hopped back, grasping his hand. The doorknob was scorching hot.

"Romy!?" he cried through the door and shoulder-checked the door a couple of times. He heard her call him through the door and his heart dropped.

She sounded frightened...and like she was struggling.

Kurt came running down the hall, questions flying in Blaine's direction at ninety miles an hour.

"Don't touch the knob. Help me get this door open. Hold on, Rosemary!"

With combined efforts, they busted the door frame and the door flew open.

Before Blaine could see anything in the room, a blinding red light flashed and Kurt made a choked noise.

"Daddy! Papa!" Romy's tiny voice was heard, but he was momentarily blinded by the lights popping in his vision.

The sounds around him stopped. The only sound he could hear was Eli crying from his room next door.

"Rosemary?" Blaine blinked rapidly, working the spots out of his eyes. "Kurt?"

No answer came. Finally, he rubbed his eyes enough to where he could finally see. Rosemary was gone, her room a mess and the window broken.

"No..." he ran to the window and looked out, trying to find her, but she was gone. He turned, about to ask Kurt what had happened when he noticed his husband lying on the floor, eyes closed and body still.

"Kurt!" he ran over, falling to his knees and pulling Kurt into his lap. "Kurt, please wake up!"

Eli screamed for Blaine and Kurt louder and louder, making Blaine's heart shatter further. He pressed his hand over Kurt's chest, feeling for a heartbeat and finally found it, weak and slow.

"Shit, shit, shit," he mumbled and lay Kurt down on his back. As Eli continued to cry, he placed his hands over Kurt's chest and closed his eyes.

"Come on, angel," he muttered, building his power and channeling it into Kurt, hoping to bring him back. Nothing.

He tried again, tears falling down his face and his veins pulsing with more power than he had ever felt before. "Fuck, don't die, please!"

It was no good. Blaine wrapped Kurt up in his arms and held him, crying for his daughter and for his husband while his son cried for them both.

* * *

Atticus stood next to the bed where Blaine had laid Kurt while Blaine held Eli, fighting back another wave of tears as Atticus placed a hand here, chanted there, and made a grunt occasionally.

"What's wrong with him?" Blaine asked frantically.

"It's a very complex spell. He's almost comatose."

Blaine cursed under his breath and put Eli down on the chair by the bed.

"You tried to perform a healing charm, didn't you?"

"Tried..."

"You saved his life...another moment of that spell running to his brain and he'd be dead." Atticus looked up at Blaine, who ran his hands through his hair and slumped down next to Eli.

"Please tell me you can reverse it," Blaine pleaded.

"I've never seen anything like this. It looks like a slow-acting spell. You've frozen it in place, but I can't remove it."

Eli crawled up into the bed and lay down beside Kurt. "Papa," he said softly.

Atticus ruffled Eli's hair and stood up. "We have to find him. We can't wait any longer."

"I'm not strong enough," Blaine said through gritted teeth.

"What you just did for Kurt proves that you are, Blaine. You halted one of the most intricate spells I've ever seen...and now he has Rosemary...you can do it."

Blaine looked over at his son and unconscious husband. Anger pulsed in his chest and his face flushed with heat.

"Eli-"

"I have someone who can watch after him and Kurt," Atticus indicated. "They will not be safer with anyone else."

Blaine sighed and stood, grabbing his jeans and throwing them on. "Let's go."

* * *

**Bout to go to Kennbrough! kick some ass, Blainers!**


	6. The End and the Beginning

**Wow...Ok, I'm a loser.**

**Haven't updated in forever! This is actually the last chapter. **

**I got a new amazing boyfriend and completed first semester nursing school so I'm more than happy right now! lol here's the final chapter! it's a long one!**

* * *

Kurt's hand was cold in his. Eli was sitting on the bed next to him while a beautiful Elvin woman who looked to be in her early twenties sat beside the bed in a chair.

"I promise to watch them carefully, Blaine," she placed a warm hand on his shoulder. "My brothers are outside the doors as well. No harm will come to them."

"I know. Thank you. I've called in some extra help as well. She would want to be here-"

The bedroom door flew open and Blaine saw Kayla, looking frightened and in her pajamas. "What the hell happened, Blaine!?"

"Romulan took Rosemary," Blaine stood up and pulled the girl in for a hug. He needed a familiar body next to his and she was more than willing to wrap her arms around him. "I need you to help Akira watch Eli and Kurt."

"Watch Kurt?"

Blaine stepped aside and Kayla took Kurt in, her body visibly sagging and her eyes swimming.

"Is he-?"

"He's going to be fine...I'm gonna fix him and get her back. I just need you here."

Kayla nodded. "Of course. Please be careful, Blaine and don't worry, we've got this," she sniffed and nodded toward Akira, who gave an affirmative nod as well.

Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes one last time before leaning forward and placing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "I'll be back, baby. I'm gonna save our daughter I promise."

Eli crawled over Kurt's legs and reached up for Blaine and he picked him up to squeeze the little boy tight to his chest.

"I luh you, Daddy," he mumbled sadly against Blaine's cheek. Blaine bit back the lump in his throat and handed him to the Kayla.

"Be good, Elijah. Daddy will be back soon. Take care of Papa," Blaine stroked the boy's cheek with his thumb before turning quickly to leave the room before he couldn't anymore.

Atticus was at the foot of the stairs, wind jostling his silver beard. Purple light danced over his face, causing Blaine's brow to furrow and peak around the corner of the stairs. In the wall was a shimmery purple portal, soft wind causing the curls at Blaine's forehead and ears to ruffle a little.

"What's that?"

"I have many different ways to get into Kennbrough, but since you need your strength we shall travel this way. When you reach the other side, stay put. It may take me a moment to get there, but whatever you do, stay. Ok?"

Blaine nodded and swallowed, nerves beginning to get the better of him. He glanced around the living room and hall, taking in the familiar surroundings of his home and the few photos up around the house of his small family. His eyes fell immediately to his right at a photo of Kurt and Rosemary, both laughing so hard their eyes crinkled at the sides. Blaine's chest surged, a feeling of power rising in his toes to his fingertips and the ends of his hair.

He stepped forward, feeling warmth radiating from the portal like sunlight. Blaine placed a hand into the portal and felt a soft liquid sensation.

"Go ahead, Blaine," Atticus said behind him. With a deep breath, he stepped forward, feeling the liquid sensation wrap around his body and pull him forward. The world around him was bright and windy, tousling his hair and taking his breath away. The ground solidified beneath his feet and suddenly he was in a wooded area, red tinging the sky and soft thunder rumbling overhead. The wind was still whipping at his body as he took in the surroundings. This was the land his grandfather ruled, where his father grew up and learned magic, where he died. It was darker than Blaine had imagined, more menacing.

A soft voice filled Blaine's mind, quiet at first to where he couldn't really tell what it was saying, but it started to grow louder. Blaine shook his head and blinked, trying to shake the voice out of his ears.

"Daaaaaaddyyyy!" the voice shrieked and pierced through the trees, causing him to look up toward the mountain over the treeline he was in.

He started to run forward but remembered what Atticus said. He seemed to think it important for Blaine to wait, but hearing his little girl cry for him was tearing him apart.

"Daaaaaaddyyyyy!" Romy's voice grew louder and more panicked.

Blaine couldn't wait. He took off running toward the mountainside, seeing a trail up the side and taking it, sprinting faster than he ever thought he could.

The ground shook beneath his feet, causing him to stumble and trip, sliding across the dirt path and scraping his hands up. He heard a whoosh and looked up toward the tower to see a black mass spilling over the side of the mountain and wrapping around him like smoke.

Blaine couldn't see his hand in front of his face as he felt the ground leave from beneath him. He struggled against the mist surrounding him, but it seemed to have him bound, arms locked in place and knees unable to kick or fight.

"Daaaaaaaddyyyy!"

In the mist, just barely visible to him, was Rosemary's face. It was outlined in white against the black mist carrying him.

"Rosemary! Hold on, baby, I'm coming!" He cried out against the wind and mustered all the power he could to try and break himself from the mist.

He growled and power burst from him like a wave, causing the mist to quickly dissolve and drop him, falling toward the peak of the mountain. With a soft thud,  
he landed on the dirt, sputtering and trying to get his bearings.

Looking around, he saw that whatever had taken him brought him up the mountain overlooking the treeline where he appeared. The portal he had entered through was gone. The wind was treacherous and the dust made his eyes dry and gritty.

"Rosemary!" he called toward the sky. "Give her back!"

A thunderous rumble came from overhead. No, not thunder...booming laughter. Deep and menacing.

"You want me, not her! Give her back!" he yelled again. The black mist spilled from a red cloud looming above the mountaintop and billowed across the ground, surrounding his feet in a taunting manner.

The mist was forming into a tall figure, quite a bit taller than Blaine. Feet, legs and a body took form in black clothing and the face of his enemy began to take shape.

Blaine never really thought of what Romulan looked like- well, he did, but imagining something like Lord Voldemort didn't really seem to fit. He looked nothing like Voldemort.

Romulan was lithe, dark, and sharp. Blaine wouldn't say a man- more like a creature. His features were ethereal. His eyes were a deep red in the center like blood. The cloak flowing around him in the wind made him seem far bigger than he actually was.

"Ahh...Blaine," his high, raspy voice sent chills down Blaine's skin. "You kept me waiting."

"Where's my family?" Blaine straightened up, hoping that he didn't look frightened. He was.

"In time," the creature Romulan smiled and began to circle Blaine, taking him in. "You look just like your father did last I saw him...He was devastated and weak. It was the easiest life I ever took."

Blaine's chest burned with anger. How could something so sinister be in control of his family's lives? He glanced around for any sign of his mother or daughter but saw no indication of where they may be.

"I hope your passing will be more of a challenge for me. I do very much hate it when it's easy."

Romulan came back around in front of Blaine and placed his palm to Blaine's chest, causing an immense amount of pain to course through Blaine's body. He wobbled on his feet but didn't not let his knees give out. Biting back a groan he forced Romulan back away from him, causing the creature to stumble.

"So this will be fun," Romulan smirked and disappeared in a flash before Blaine's eyes. Blaine looked around quickly and found his feet pulled from beneath him.

Romulan appeared above him, hovering in midair.

"Would you like to see them, Blaine? They miss you so."

Blaine growled again in anger and forced Romulan back again, scrambling to his feet.

"I'm sure your mother would love to see how wonderfully her little enchanter is fighting," Romulan waved his hand and out of the corner of his eye, Blaine saw a cage appear.

"Blaine!" his mother called from it. He ran to it and reached for her, but he was pulled back by an unseen force.

"Sooo close," Romulan jested and slammed Blaine into the cage.

"Daddy, no!" Rosemary cried and banged on the cage. Blaine's breath had been knocked out of him, his vision blurred slightly. "Daddy, get up!"

"Your father is weak, little one," Romulan chuckled and lifted Blaine against the cage, pressing his face against the cold bars. "He isn't strong enough to stop me anymore."

"Blaine!"

This jarred Blaine from his haze. Inside the cage was what he could only describe as a manifestation of his husband. He was ghostly white and almost floating in the corner of the cage.

"Kurt," Blaine breathed out. "How-"

"His soul, Blaine...I have it. With one breath I can end his life," Romulan whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine felt his power trying to build in his chest, only to be dampened again by the force Romulan surrounded him with. "Your father was easily taken by his heartache and despair over your mother. You will be just as lost without him."

"No-"

"Surrender to me, Blaine Hainsworth...I shall spare him."

"No!"

"Give me your blood and the blood of your daughter and I will return him to his body-"

"NO!" A flash rose around Blaine and pulsed, sending Romulan through the air back toward the edge of the mountain. Blaine turned and ran toward Romulan, who was standing back up and sent another flash of gold toward his heart, his eyes flashing with hate and gold light.

Romulan fell to his knees as the streak of light pierced him. Blaine stood over him, forcing him down until the skys above him trembled and the red tinge began to melt into a bright gold and the thunder started to subside.

"You think you have me," the creature gritted out, glaring up at Blaine as his eyes grew dark and black. "You cannot defeat me!"

Blaine kicked Romulan hard in the jaw and broke the streak. The creature crawled away slowly, cradling his jaw.

"I will have you!" Romulan sprang back to his feet and sent forth a black wave, sending Blaine flying back into the cage. Blaine cried out as his arm gave a nasty crack beneath him.

"Don't give up, Blaine," his mother came to him and knelt at the edge of the cage. "Don't stop fighting. You're so brave, honey."

Blaine glanced up at them, his vision blurring again in pain, and saw them all watching with fear in their eyes. Kurt's soul was fading, becoming more opaque than before.

"Save Rosemary, Blaine. Don't worry about me, just get them home."

Blaine blinked back tears and struggled back up, holding his arm to his side. He reached forward and sent another streak of gold toward the creature, surrounding him with it and binding him. He remembered how he used his power on Kurt and imagined Romulan burning. In seconds, the creature burst into flame, his cries echoing throughout the mountain. He struggled with the binds but to no avail. Blaine intensified the flames, threw every ounce of anger and pain and fear he had into it. He thought of the father he never knew, the fear of losing his family, his love for Kurt, his fatherly protection- all of it fueled the fire engulfing Romulan.

"No! This...this cannot be!" Romulan cried out and the flames began to turn black. Darkness poured from his eyes and mouth like smoke and surrounded them all, darkening the sky.

Blaine suddenly felt weak, wasted. He crumbled to the dirt, the darkness starting to dissipate only seconds before he blacked out.

* * *

The skies in Kennbrough were clear blue and open three weeks later. Atticus arrived moments after Blaine blacked out and afterward took care of the affairs of the kingdom. He appointed a faithful man of nobility to the throne and set forth in the rebuilding of Kennbrough.

Romulan had perished on the mountaintop. The kingdom was rejoicing and rebuilding around the large bedroom on the third floor of the castle nestled in the mountainside.

Little feet pitter-pattered down the large hall toward the bedroom, three daisies in the hand of the little girl the feet belonged to. When she reached the bedroom, she peaked inside, hoping that whoever was inside was awake.

"Come on in, honey," her father called, placing his book down on the bed next to the sleeping figure who had occupied the bed for the past three weeks.

The little girl walked quietly inside and held out her hands.

"I picked some daisies for Daddy," she said softly. Her Papa smiled.

"He'll love them," Kurt kissed her forehead and took the daisies from the little girl, placing them in a cup of water next to the bed.

Rosemary sighed. "Is Daddy gonna wake up today?"

She asked every day. Kurt always wanted to tell her yes, but he answered the same way he did every day. "I'm not sure, sweetie."

Rosemary climbed onto the bed and lay down next to her Daddy. His handsome face was bruised and scarred, but it didn't frighten her. She placed a kiss to his temple and rested her head next to his on the pillow.

"Hi, Daddy. You really need to wake up now. You saved us and we didn't get to say thank you yet. Kayla is really worried about you. Papa cries every night before he goes to sleep because you won't wake up. I know you don't like it when Papa cries, so you don't need to sleep anymore."

Kurt blinked away tears and brushed his thumb over Blaine's hand where it lay on the blanket. His hand rarely left Blaine's save for bathroom breaks. Kurt slept next to him each night in hopes that he would be there when and if Blaine did wake up. Atticus said the energy he had used to burn Romulan had to be restored and it did a great deal of damage to his body, but he thought it odd that he would be out for three weeks.

"Atticus brought Kayla and Eli here so that they can be here when you get up. Akira is really nice to me. She helped me pick your daisies. Did you know elves have magic too? They aren't as strong as you though, Daddy," the little girl placed her tiny hand on Blaine's bruised cheek. "I told you you would be a hero."

Kurt choked back a sob and covered his mouth to try and hide it, but Rosemary saw him.

"It's ok, Papa, Daddy's gonna be back. Right?"

Kurt rounded the bed and scooped Rosemary into his arms, holding her and crying softly into her shoulder.

"I hope so," he answered and kissed her hair.

They sat quietly, just holding each other. Since Kurt woke up in his bed that night, he has barely let Rosemary out of his sight. They spent many nights just like this- holding one another to keep the other close.

After a while they let go and each wiped their eyes of tears.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm sure the kitchen has dinner ready."

Rosemary nodded and leaned down to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"I love you, Daddy."

She did it every time she left the room and never once got a response.

"Love...you...Rosemary."

Kurt and Rosemary stopped. If they hadn't seen Blaine's lips move, they would have thought they both imagined it. Slowly, Blaine's eyes moved beneath their lids and fluttered open.

"Daddy!?" Rosemary cried out and scrambled onto the bed.

"Calm down, honey, don't startle him," Kurt sat next to her and took Blaine's hand, though he also wanted to crawl into the bed with him.

Blaine turned his head slowly toward them and lifted a shaky hand to the little girl's cheek.

"Hey, Romy," he said hoarsely.

"Daddy, you saved us. Just like you promised," she smiled and snuggled into his chest. A small smile broke over Blaine's face and his eyes looked up to Kurt, who's eyes were shining with tears.

"Hello, beautiful," he attempted a wink, which made Kurt give a wet chuckle and lean down to kiss Blaine softly on the lips.

"I missed you," he whispered against Blaine's cheek, tears falling onto his face.

"I'm sorry, angel. I don't really remember what happened to me."

"They said your body gave out. You drained yourself when you destroyed Romulan. They didn't expect you to be out this long though. We started to worry that you wouldn't wake up."

Blaine carded his fingers through Kurt's hair and wrapped an arm around his little girl, who was still clinging to his chest.

"I'm not gonna leave you guys. Ever."

The door flew open and Kayla running in, Eli hot on her tail.

"Blaine!"

"Why does she always do that?" Blaine chuckled in Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed and sat up.

"She's been really worried. Hasn't left us."

Eli toddled up to the bed and struggled up until Kurt picked him up and set him next to Blaine.

"Papa! No more sleep!"

Blaine laughed and squeezed the little boy tight. "Not for a while, I'm sure."

"Well, Mr. Potter, I hope you're happy you scared the crap out of everyone in this kingdom," Kayla crossed her arms and cocked out her hip. "Don't ever almost die on us again."

Blaine smirked at her. "I'll do my best. Now get over here."

Kayla climbed into the bed with them and they all lay down with Blaine, all taking in the excitement and happiness. It had been a stressful three weeks and the weight had lifted off each of them.

Blaine finally got up and moved around, getting his strength back. Atticus sent for him on the second day after he woke and he got dressed by himself and walked with Kurt to the main hall of the castle where he had been housed.

"Blaine! We're so happy to see you well! The new King wishes to speak with you if you're willing."

Blaine nodded. "Sure."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and said he'd wait outside. Blaine took a deep breath and stepped inside the main hall, seeing a beautifully decorated room with tall windows, the bright sun shining into the room and making the floors and walls shimmer.

"Blaine Hainsworth," a tall man with a long blue robe stood from a throne at the head of the room. He had jet black hair, a crown shining on his head, and kind air around him that made Blaine immediately respect him. "I believe they call you Anderson in your land, don't they?"

"Yes sir...Your Majesty," Blaine corrected himself. He definitely wasn't used that. The king simply laughed.

"You don't have to call me Your Majesty, Blaine. You saved Kennbrough. If I had it my way, I'd be calling you Your Majesty."

Blaine's stomach twisted a little at that. He was no king. This man radiated power and control.

"To be honest, I'm glad they gave you the job. I'm just a lawyer."

The king laughed. "It is a stressful job, but one I will treasure, I assure you. I was actually hoping to talk to you about your future. I know you have a life in your own land. You have a family and friends. I understand that. My proposal is for a position in my court. I would love to have an enchanter of your caliber with me in case our kingdom needs a hero once again."

Blaine's eyes grew. Drop life in New York to be a court enchanter? The thought sounded obsurd.

"We will provide schooling for your children, a job for your husband...you will be comfortable for the rest of your lives."

Blaine his hand through his curls and sighed. "Wow...that sounds amazing..."

"Would you like to discuss it with your family then we can talk again at a later time? I am a patient man, I assure you," he laughed. "This kingdom owes you a great debt. The least we can do is give you time."

Blaine gave the man a smile. "I think that would be best. Thank you."

The king bowed his head to Blaine. "Then take all the time you need."

Blaine closed the door to the hall and his whole family, including Kayla, was standing outside the door.

"So? What did he want? Is he giving you gold or a fancy broomstick or something?" Kayla asked excitedly.

"Ok, the Harry Potter jokes are getting too much," he laughed. "No..." he turned to Kurt. "I have a huge decision to make, baby. They want to make me a court enchanter."

Kurt furrowed his brow. "What?"

"They want me to bring my family here and work for the king. They'll put the kids through school and give you a job..."

"Do it!" Kayla jumped excitedly. "This place is awesome!"

"Wait, wait...what about New York? Our life there-"

"That's why I asked to discuss it with you guys first. I know you hate your job, Kurt. I know you'd rather be a designer. It's possible the king could use new robes," Blaine smirked. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and his eyes lit up a little. Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"I'm not doing this without you guys. If you say no, I say no. We'll go back and pick right back up where we left off. I just need you with me wherever we are."

Kurt's eyes shined with tears and he looked down at his kids, who were watching them with confused eyes. He knelt down and sighed.

"Do you guys like it here?"

"Oh yea! I made friends here and they taught me cool stuff!" Romy bounced on her toes. "Why, are we going home?"

Eli even looked up at Kurt, a little upset at the prospect of leaving.

Blaine joined him and took his hand. "What would you guys think about living here?"

Romy squealed and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Yes, yes yes! It's so pretty here!"

That was all either man needed to here. Romy was happy there. Eli was giggling and running around in circles and Kayla was smiling at them.  
Blaine stood up and looked over at her.

"What do you think?"

Kayla walked over and hugged them both close. "You two are too awesome not to be here. I always thought you both looked like Disney princes anyway. Why not live in a huge castle and work for a king?"

"But you'll be out of a job. We don't want to do that to you."

Kayla shrugged. "I'll figure something out. This is too good to pass up just because you don't wanna fire me."

Blaine smiled and kissed her hair. He had always had a special place in his heart for the young girl. He hated to send her back to New York.

"Wait...you live alone, right?"

She cocked her brow. "Yeah? What are you getting at, Potter?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come on, guys."

They all followed him back into the hall. The king stood when they entered.

"I anticipated a few more days," he chuckled. "This is a beautiful family you have here, Blaine."

"Thank you," Blaine smiled and approached him. "We've decided to stay...but I was hoping that you could find a place for our nanny as well."

Kayla's eyes grew wide and jaw dropped. "Blaine, you don't have to-"

"You're our family, too, Kayla. We love you like our own kid. We don't wanna send you away. Besides, we may could use you here. Royal nanny."

Kayla laughed. "Mary Poppins type then? We're running low on magical fictional characters to call each other."

The king smiled and stepped down toward Kayla, studying her. "I believe she would make a fine royal nanny."

Kayla smiled wide and hugged the man. "Thank you! Oops, sorry, gotta get used to this whole 'royal' thing," she backed off and straightened his robes. The king just laughed and shrugged it off.

"So, we'll start setting up quarters for you and give you time to get your affairs in order back in your own land." He held his hand out to Blaine and he took it. "Welcome to the Royal Court of Kennbrough."

* * *

Blaine peered through his glasses at the small stone on the table in front of him. He had been studying it for years and had finally discovered its power. He levitated the stone, not wanting to touch it with his hands, and placed it into a silk-lined box and covered it with a lid.

"Sir, your daughter is here," a servant stepped into his chamber nervously. He had done that since Blaine accidently fired a hex his way when he was deeply invested in a project for the queen.

"Send her in," he responded and stood up. It had been 13 years since the battle with Romulan at the top of the mountain and he still had a slight limp in his step.

Dressed in a royal blue dressed tailored to her waist was his beautiful Rosemary. She was smiling brightly and twisting her fingers in front of her.

"Is it alright? Daddy said it was still modest but showed my waist-"

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Blaine smiled and cupped her daughter's face. "The boys aren't going to know what hit them."

Romy giggled and shook her head. "Papa, don't be silly."

Blaine kissed her forehead and hugged her tight. "Don't doubt yourself, darling. You're going to find the perfect man to love you and cherish you like you deserve."

"Did they have mating balls in New York?" she asked, sweeping in to sit on the stool next to his bench.

"Not exactly," Blaine laughed. "We had prom in high school, clubs after."

Romy laughed and twisted her dark curls where they were pulled to the side over her shoulder. "Elijah went hunting with Roman and Leo. I know you told him he shouldn't, but Kayla wasn't there and I told him to bundle up and watch where his arrow went this time."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "Thank you, Rosemary. You really growing up."

She blushed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to go let Daddy finish my dress. He's tailoring the queen right now."

"I'll follow you."

They walked slowly through the castle, talking and greeting people along the way. Blaine was truly a hero around the kingdom and was treated with great respect, earning bows and curtsies like the heads of the kingdoms. He fussed with them often not to do so, but to no avail.

They stepped into the tailor's hall and Kurt was chatting with the queen as she held her arms out for him. She was a beautiful woman with blond curls and a youthful face.

"Good afternoon, Blaine," she greeted him with a smile. "Doesn't Rosemary look gorgeous? She'll definitely turn more than a few heads this evening."

"Not too many, I hope," Blaine joked and Rosemary swatted his hand playfully. Kurt stood and studied his work.

"Unless you see something else you'd like, Your Majesty, I believe I'm done."

"Perfect as always, Kurt dear. You have company, so I'll take my leave. See you this evening, Rosemary."

The queen left with her guard and Kurt smiled at Blaine, walking over and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"My fingers are numb from trying not to prick that woman," he nuzzled Blaine's cheek and Blaine kissed his cheek.

"You did beautifully, angel. Just finished enchanting that damned stone and wanted to see a beautiful face."

Kurt blushed and kissed Blaine softly on the lips. "Well thank you. Come on, Romy. Let's finish up and get you ready. Ooo, you're gonna be so beautiful," Kurt gushed and helped her up onto the stool. Blaine took a seat and watched his daughter and husband talking excitedly about the festivities of the night. Occasionally, he'll think back to the night he almost lost them both. His heart aches to think if he were not successful and they weren't standing there smiling and laughing as they were at the moment. But they were. And all was right.


End file.
